guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enigma
Hey, welcome to the Wiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Heyo16px 16:57, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Sup speed Edlittle 17:00, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Hey guildie, just settling in Enigma 17:02, 11 March 2007 (CDT) If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to leave a note on my user page. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I find your name rather looking like mine. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::lol...oh well Enigma 18:09, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Nice boxes :) Sirocco 18:48, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::: Ty I'm currently thinking of overhauling them. Enigma 16:11, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Spartans?! I guess you have seen the 300 movie. --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg GlennThePaladin image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg (Talk, ) 16:19, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Yep and liked it too. Enigma 01:17, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Armor Request Yeah, I'll get those screenies to you soon, but it might take a while. Computer access is very limited at the moment. I am bobo 15:06, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks Enigma 15:42, 27 April 2007 (CDT) lol lover your userboxes!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 01:46, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Ty, I'm thinking of adding more when EN comes out with new skill icons. Enigma 04:09, 17 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:14, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm definately in. I have a few ideas, will get to testing them.-- Enigma 00:14, 4 June 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Userbox For your idea you could see this page: User:Marcopolo47. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Havok's Maul Hi there. The picture was very useful to me in laying out the page as per GW:S&F - however, pictures of unique items should not contain the information popup. Have a look at Victo's Maul as a similar example :) --'Snograt'' 03:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) New page Yes! I like the new layout you have chosen. I like how you added a semi-navigation bar. That was troubling me for a while. I give this new layout 8.5/10 waffles. K.O.Y Talk :Oh lawd, waffles. Think it has enough sage? -- Enigma 13:29, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Slight Feeling I have a SLIGHT FEELING ur rich and would like to help a certain poor person get some 15k armor becuase u got like 10 sets of it.Oh yah perfect builds 21:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :lol wut -- Enigma 21:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::ololololol [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]] 06:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Sig Your current sig is illegal, as it does not redirect to your userpage/talk page, can you plz reupload the image under a different name to use in your signature? Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:11, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Fix'd -- Enigma 20:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks...again.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Need advice Well now that I have KoaBD, what titles do you think I should work on next. Hate to say it, but do you and Ed want to finally get around to getting master HM on all the shit missions? K.O.Y Talk 16:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Finish freakin cantha *hits* -- Enigma 16:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Quotes Omg your quotes gave me the hiccups they were sooo funny! My guild is too goody too-shoes =(, lol i wish i was in your guild. --Holylorgor 04:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC)